1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electronic networks, particularly to system, circuit, and methodology for arbitrating between channels of information.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional electronic networking systems arbitrate between multiple channels to select one of many channels for processing at a given time. So-called "round-robin" or related arbitration schemes are well known. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,591 to Palmer for "Channel Selection Arbitration." Known channel arbitration techniques are limited in performance throughput, however, to the extent that such schemes depend on scanning all channels to find next available channel. In particular, known techniques do not guarantee fixed arbitration latency, which would be desirable in meeting certain latency requirements of high-performance networking equipment. Additionally, other conventional arbitration techniques employ wired-OR logic for determining channel priority and protocol. However, such techniques introduce more complexity to circuit implementation, as well as practically limit scalability when implemented using more than a few channels, wherein negotiation delays effectively prohibit high-speed clocking.
Hence, in high-performance network switching applications, very fast channel arbitration is desirable to meet certain latency requirements, there is a need for improved channel arbitration approach.